Sisters
by bisplease
Summary: When Lyla and Nixie are having an argument they turn to Sirena to chose a side. Feeling under pressure Sirena goes for a swim and gets a shark bite. When Zac finds her and takes her back will there be enough time to save her? Or are they too late? [Rated because of mentions of blood] {Will be re-written in the future}


'Here we go again.' Sirena muttered to herself. Nixie and Lyla were at each other's throats again.

'Are you insane?' Nixie shouted at Lyla, bring Sirena out of her thoughts.

'I like it here. Don't you?' Lyla told Nixie but she could feel her patients wearing thin.

'Yes, but don't you want the pod back?' Nixie shot back. 'We only came here to remove the land-boys' powers and then we were going to leave.'

'Let's be honest here, we are never going to get his powers back. The pod probably won't come back!'

'But you don't know that.' Sirena butted in with a quiet voice. She always hated when her friends were at each others throats. Ever since they were young, Nixie and Sirena had been the closest of friends, sisters even. And then when they were cast out of the pod with Lyla, they all eventually became like sisters to each other. Heck they even had their '_Aunt'_ Rita!

'Sirena,' Nixie said suddenly, as if only just remembering that she was their. 'What do you think of the idea of staying her on land?'

Sirena looked at both her friends. They both looked at her hopefully. 'Come on, guys. Please don't make me chose.'

'Sirena it isn't that hard. Do you want to stay on land or not?' Lyla added.

'But, But I can't chose between the two of you!' Sirena said in a small voice, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to chose because then one friend would feel betrayed, possibly not wanting to be Sirena's friend anymore.

'Come on, Sirena. You're always like this. It's simple. Stay or Go?' Nixie asked the blonde again, pressuring her.

'I can't do this.' Sirena cried, turning and running.

'Sirena!' Both girls shouted, chasing after the blonde. They heard the bookcase open. Just as they made it into the grotto, there was a _splash_.

'She's gone.' Nixie turned to Lyla.

'She's probably just gone for a swim.' Lyla reassured.

Rita would be home any moment. Just then they heard a voice. 'Girls?' Rita walked into the grotto. 'Where's Sirena?'

'Oh..' They hesitated. 'She went for a swim.' Lyla added quickly.

'Okay?' Rita said, unsure. She turned around and went back into the main house.

* * *

><p>Sirena was swimming through the ocean. Her tears were falling but as soon as they fell, they dissolved into the water.<p>

She didn't understand why, why they made her pick. She thought they were both her friends but apparently they weren't.

Sirena was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see the shark that was swimming towards her. She only noticed it when it was right in front of her. She turned to swim away but the shark was faster. Swimming up to her and biting straight into her right side.

Blood started to pour out of the wound. Black spots started to dot Sirena's vision as she moved her hand to hover over the wound. The shark who had attacked her decided it would leave her alone. When she placed her hand over the wound, even more black spots flooded her vision.

Eventually, the amount of blood Sirena had lost was too much and the girl fell unconscious, drifting to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

><p>'Lyla,' Nixie started. They both sat in the moon pool, waiting for Sirena to come back. 'She's been gone for a few hours. What if she's hurt?'<p>

'I'm sure she's fine. You know Sirena, she likes to take long swims.' Lyla tried to reassure herself and Nixie but it wasn't working.

'But, Sirena, Aunt Rita and you are the only things I have.' Nixie added in a small voice.

'Maybe we should tell Aunt Rita?' Lyla suggested.

'Sure.' was all Nixie said.

* * *

><p>Zac was out swimming a fair way away from Mako when he saw something red in the water. Deciding to have a look he swam closer to the red and noticed it was getting denser. Something was defiantly wrong.<p>

As he neared he saw a tail. Not just any tail, but an orange one. It had to have been one of the girls. In a sudden panic he surged forward. When he was close enough he noticed the blonde hair and knew who it was.

Grabbing Sirena he noticed the bite mark on her side. Swimming up he broke the surface in a frantic move.

'Sirena? Sirena! Come on! Wake up!.' He shook her but she didn't move. She was loosing to much blood. He needed to get her back to Rita's ASAP.

Diving down he sped off towards Rita's moon pool, hoping he could get Sirena back before it was too late.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean you don't know where Sirena is?' Rita all but shouted at the two girls.<p>

Lyla opened her mouth to reply when she heard frantic shouting.

'Lyla? Nixie? Rita? Somebody please help!' Zac shouted.

* * *

><p>Zac surfaced the moon pool and started shouting. 'Lyla? Nixie? Rita? Somebody please help!'<p>

Lyla was the first through the entrance of the moon pool. As soon as she saw Sirena she gasped. Around Sirena there was a pool of red which also seemed to be staining the tips of her hair.

Rita and Nixie ran in straight after Lyla and gasped.

'Get her out! Now!' Rita shouted.

'What happened to her?' Nixie asked turning to Zac. 'If you did this-'

Zac cut her off. 'I found her at the bottom of the ocean.'

'We have no time to argue, she needs help now!' Rita butted in. 'Get the moon rings.'

Zac rushed up and grabbed the box containing the rings.

'Focus all your positive energy on her. Just like that time with Lyla.'

A bright blue glow erupted, blinding everyone in the room. Slowly but surely the wound closed up.

'It's working. Keep going.' Rita ordered. Around 10 seconds later the glow died down.

'Did it work?' Nixie asked, silent tears fell down her face in a stream.

'The bite closed but she has had a lot of blood loss. I don't know how long it will take for her to wake up. It could be weeks or months, or maybe… never.' Rita hated to say it since the girls had become like daughters to her. If she was to loose one of them she didn't know what she would do.

'No, no, no! She'll wake up!' Lyla shouted. Moving to sit next to Sirena she picked up her hand. 'Come on, Sirena. You can't leave.'

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed. Sirena still hadn't woke up but she was looking better than before.<p>

Nixie and Lyla had both been by the side of Sirena the whole time and for the first week so was Rita until she had to return to work.

It was currently around three in the morning and Lyla and Nixie were asleep near Sirena. They had been since the incident. Even if it wasn't the comfortable then they were near there friend.

They were both awoken by a scream and shot up. Turning to each other, they both said, 'Sirena.' Before rushing to their friend.

As they made it to Sirena they found the girl was huddled in a ball crying softly. 'Sirena?' Nixie called out. The girl in question lifted her head and looked at the girls before letting out a sob.

Both Nixie and Lyla rushed forward to the girl. 'What's wrong?' Lyla asked.

'I..I and..shark..pain..blood.' The girl got out between sobs.

At that moment Rita burst in. 'Girls! What happen- Sirena?'

'She had a nightmare of the shark attack.' Nixie explained.

'Come on, Sirena. It's so good to have you back. Please stop crying.' Lyla comforted.

'Rena.' Nixie said, using the girls' nickname from when they were younger. Then she went on to say something in dolphin making Sirena laugh.

Lyla looked at Sirena and Nixie. 'You said something about me again.'

'Who said so?' Nixie tried and failed to look innocent.

'It's good to have you back. I don't know what I would do without you. You and Lyla are the only things I have. You're like a sister to me.' Nixie told Sirena.

'Hey who said that she wasn't a sister to me too.' Lyla shot back.

'Were we talking about you?'

Sirena laughed and rolled her eyes. _'At least some things never changed.'_


End file.
